Prepare computer programs for the SEER Program from NCI specifications; edit data contained on magnetic tapes submitted by the individual population-based registries; and generate, from these tapes, files for statistical analysis. Prepare computer programs, from NCI specifications, for both generalized and special programs for statistical analysis of SEER data. Prepare computer programs, from NCI specificaitons, for both generalized and special programs for statistical analysis of Third National Cancer Survey data. Work will include the use of prepackaged biostatistical programs such as BMD and the use of graphic devices such as the CALCOMP plotter. All developmental and production processing will be done using the NIH computer center (DCRT). Program development will be done on IBM 2741 terminals using the WYLBUR text editor and remote job entry system available at DCRT.